geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Marina Audubon
Marina Audubon is a character in Lunarosse. She is Bahrmuel Donovan's top agent, yet his most hated. Marina holds a perfect record when it comes to missions. What makes her so hated is the fact she squanders most of the reward money for herself rather than on the guild. She is ruthless and will do anything in her power to succeed. Her attitude has gained her an enemy in Sonia Klein of the Cheshires. Physical Appearance Marina is a young woman with short, light orange hair and brown eyes. She has a voluptuous figure, further accentuated by her being shorter than most of her allies. She usually wears a tight blue military uniform with a short skirt, long black stockings, and tall black boots. Her face portrait depicts her wearing a skin tight black tanktop that is probably worn underneath. Personality Marina is a casual show-off and refers to herself as the best agent in the Bahrmuel Guild. This, combined with her inflated ego, causes her to get a little out of hand, leading to trouble. She is intelligent, greedy, and deceptive, putting on an act of kindness to rookies or other unsuspecting rangers before stealing their missions from them. Her attitude is what leads to Bahrmuel to despise her so much. Much like Abel, she is racist toward all demi-humans, usually the Cheshire tribe. She gets frustrated and angry around them, according to Milo and Elijah. Later on, she shows a compassionate side toward Abel and Himiko all while trying to keep her arrogant self visible. Following the events in Noita's Fortress, Marina wants nothing more than for Abel's well-being. She shows she's a more caring individual than people let on. She developed her sinister persona sometime Abel left to become an apprentice, furious as to why he left without so much as an explanation. Abilities Marina's preferred weapons are guns and sniper rifles of all kinds. With guns in hand, she serves perfectly as long-range fire support. She comes equipped with an Eagle Glyph by default allowing her to use a series of gun-related techniques. Her magic is average at best, so it's best advised to focus on her physical strengths instead. It's possible she has great physical strength if she's able to wrestle and bring Vicious back to Mr. Hendrix's house earlier in the game. She demonstrates she has some magical talents, able to use two Cardians nearly simultaneously. How to Recruit Abel must be recruited first and foremost. Place him in the party and speak to Marina in Kankakee by the fountain. Go into the Bahrmuel Ranger Guild and watch the scene. Trivia *Marina's in-game sprite depicts her looking similar to Seras Victoria from Hellsing, while her face portrait makes her look similar to Alcaid from .hack//G.U. *Marina is the only gun-user in the game and can be a reliable ally should the player focus on building her level up. *It's unknown how she's able to summon two Cardians back-to-back when Abel nearly lost his arm when he attempted this. It could be possible she has more of a stable mindset than him. *Marina was suppose to play a more prominent role in the story as a stalker and hunter of the Mnemosyne Company, showing up during some of the main storyline and certain character recruitments. It was originally planned she was to be the culprit who kidnapped Channing's father in the Tierkreis quest, and she was suppose to be the reason Nalhir came out of hiding. Both these scenarios were scrapped for reasons unknown. Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Category:Fanfiction